


Fate is nothing but cruel

by Olivia_DE



Series: The Children of Valyria series [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Little Snippets of Life, This is part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Ned had gone to war again with his brother Benjen, leaving their families in Winterfell. Viserys snuck out and joined them, wanting to prove himself.Catelyn is alone with the children and tries to keep their positivity alive. And there is a letter, well, a lot of letters, but just this counts.These are little snippets I had for scenes and decided that I should share it with you. This is part of the Children of Valyria work, characters are OOC and this doesn't follow the canon storyline.
Series: The Children of Valyria series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fate is nothing but cruel

Aegon was sitting with his siblings in the Great Hall, munching down on some bread and meat. His uncle had been gone for a month now, and Lady Cat had run off to the rookery when today’s ravens arrived. The lady had barely slept in this month, and Maester Luwin had given her some calming tea for her nerves. The servants also seemed to work harder, not wanting to bother her, what Aegon understood.

Viserys was missing, and his foster-father was off fighting a war. This was getting ridiculous.

“Hey Aegon!” Aegon looked at his brother, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

“Jon?”

“Where do you think Vis has gone off to?” The younger asked, putting down his cup and wiping the milk off of his mouth with his sleeve.

“Jon! Don’t do that to your clothes!” The two of them looked over at Aurane, who had a tired expression on his face.

“Sorry brother!” Jon shouted back, and pulled a rag to himself. “Anyway, where do you think Vis has gone off?”

Aegon looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “Maybe he went with your father?”

“As a squire? But only the Cassels hold the title of a knight.” Jon couldn’t wrap his head around this. Why would his brother leave? Why now?

Aegon watched his brother vent, but said nothing. He was worried about Viserys too, but he was now the only Targaryen man and he had to be strong for his family, just like Vis was. He hoped that his uncle will return soon, as Daenerys missed him, just like everyone else did, yet her pain was greater than theirs.

Picking on his food, he wondered about his ancestors. He did this quiet often, after Maester Luwin told him about some of his house’s history. It left him feeling hurt and empty; his chest would ache whenever he thought about them. The questions that arose from his mind would play in his head at night, not leaving him rest. He tried to answer them, yet each time he reached an answer, the question expanded, changed around and added things he hadn’t thought about before. Maybe he could tell it about Aurane, as he was the eldest now.

Looking to his left, he saw as Edric sat with Daenerys, his aunt’s eyes were red from crying, and from the looks of it, she hadn’t slept, much like Lady Cat.

“Do you think Vis will return to us?” Jon asked, picking on his leeks. “I mean, he wouldn’t have left us alone, right?”

Aegon wanted to say yes. He wanted his uncle back but his mind, the part that usually overthought things told him otherwise. He wanted out. “Y-yes. He will return, I’m sure of it.”

The two remained silent, watching as Aurane walked off, possibly to talk with Maester Luwin about Lady Cat. He wanted to see his foster-mother too, but the maester told him that the lady needed rest. Something they were all in need of. Maybe he can talk to her later, once she wakes up or returns from the rookery.

“Jon, do you think-“

“They found him! They found Vis!” Aurane barged into the Great Hall, face red from possibly running back all this way. “Vis is with Lord Ned!” He managed to say before dropping to his knees and trying to catch his breath.

Aegon’s breathing stopped for a moment, his knife falling from his hand to the plate. The sound was followed by Daenerys’ voice, yelling her brother’s name and running to Aurane hugging the boy. The hall came alive, the sound of boots thumping against the stone floor calmed down once their owners reached Aurane. Aegon remained sitting, looking at the boy who was now swarmed by bodies.

“You coming?”

Looking to his right, Aegon nodded to Jon, slowly moving to the kneeling boy.

“He says they can’t get him back however…”

Aegon listened on, a smile spreading through his lips as the words reached his mind. His uncle was safe, and was coming back once the war was over. He hadn’t left them alone, and he left to protect them.

“I need some alone time, I will be in my room.” Aegon left the hall, Jon looking at him as he walked to the stairs, unsure if he should go after him or not.

Aegon reached the stairs, stomping through them in his daze, not bothering where his legs carried him.

* * *

Catelyn spaced in her room, the raven scroll she got laying on her desk, open. Viserys was found, and he was alive, but he was lieges away from them. The boy had snuck out from Winterfell and joined the marches, and they were engaging in combat. While she knew that her Ned will keep Viserys safe, the looming worry she felt whenever she thought about war made her stomach twist. The boy was in danger, but they couldn’t reach him in time.

Deciding to make a prayer wheel, the Lady of Winterfell sat down, resting her hands in her lap. All she could do was pray to the gods to return the men safely, and save the innocent from harm. Maybe some will listen to her, and return the daring boy safely.

* * *

The shaking stopped as suddenly as it happened, the children looking at the others with wide eyes.

Aurane was the first to stand, looking around, not knowing where to go and who to call. Rhaenys pushed herself from the ground, extending her arm to Daenerys who was quick to grab onto it, getting closer to her niece.

“What was that?” Edric asked, helping the others to their feet.

“I… I’m not sure.” Aurane answered, stepping outside, looking around the courtyard. “I think we should find the guards or the maester.”

“Where is momma?” Jonnel’s soft voice broke the silence that followed Aurane’s steps.

“We will go and see her.” Rhaenys reassured him, grabbing Daenerys’ and Jonnel’s hand, Aurane nodding to Edric who grabbed Alara’s and Robb’s hands, while the eldest had the three remaining children.

Moving through the court yard, they looked around, seeing some of the guards as they scratched their heads, watching the sky and the earth.

“Mother!” Robb tore himself from Edric’s hand, running to his mother, Jonnel following his brother.

Rhaenys nodded towards them, and the children reached Catelyn, who looked distressed.

“Children! Are you all right?” Grabbing her two sons, the lady hugged them, kissing their heads while looking at the others.

“We are fine Lady Cat. But what was that shaking?” Alara asked, holding onto Edric.

Catelyn sighed, not knowing how to answer. “I’m not sure, but we can ask Maester Luwin about it. I will send out guards to make sure that everyone else is fine, and send letters to the other keeps as well. But please, stay here while I make my rounds.”

The children nodded, Catelyn leaving them behind, sending a few guards to make sure they are safe. Turning right, she first headed to her solar, wanting to write her letters to the other keeps before telling Ned anything. She wasn’t even sure she wanted him to know, not when they were at war. Her husband was protecting Viserys, and right now the young boy needed all Ned’s attention. She will deal with this alone as the Lady Stark.

Walking to her solar, Catelyn gritted her teeth, feeling that something else happened. Something that will stir up their future for sure, but to which way, she wasn’t sure anymore, the gods had plans for them all, and she wasn’t sure if her fate will be a kind one. But she will do what needed to be done in order to save the innocent. As mother, she had a duty to her house and to the children under her care.

Reaching her solar, she was surprised to see Maester Luwin at the door, the old man looking gloomier than ever. Approaching him, Catelyn greeted the man warmly, inviting him inside.

“Maester, what was that shake? I was sure the North didn’t have any volcanos.”

“I have learned about things like this. There are times when the earth under us shakes like this, but there weren’t any mentions of it happening here.” Luwin replied, biting his lip.

“I want to send ravens to the other keeps, asking if they are fine. My husband should not know about this, as he is preoccupied with the war.” Catelyn grabbed ink and quill, pulling parchments before her.

“As my lady orders it.”

The ravens flew an hour later, carrying Catelyn’s orders to the other ladies and keeps. The answers returned a week later, Catelyn reading them and deciding she will tell her husband about the news, when Lady Glover’s letter caught her eye.

Reading the letter, her eyes widened. Calling for Maester Luwin and for Bors, she ordered tea while she waited for them to arrive. She had to calm herself somehow, and with the children in her womb, it was harder and harder each day to move around and eat properly.

The two men entered the solar, Catelyn pushing the letter into the maester’s hands.

“Please read it, I’m not sure what to do about it.”

Luwin obeyed, reading the letter over and over again, blinking rapidly and handing the letter over to Bors, the old guard letting go of the parchment after reading it.

“We should send out men to report back on those lands m’lady. This is… This can pose a danger to all of us.” Bors picked up the letter, handing it back Catelyn who placed it into a book.

“But we have no men. Lord Stark took most of them, and we might need them if the war continues.” Luwin objected. “We are in need of them!”

“The Glovers sent most of their men south too! We need to see what those islands are about! I won’t sit around while that thing can be a danger to all of us!”

“Please, don’t shout!” Catelyn’s voice rang through the room, the two men silencing themselves. “These islands rose from the water when the shaking happened. Against my better judgment, we should see what are those lands, and if we are safe from whatever is on them. The shaking left most of the keeps in ruins, but there were only three causalities I know about.”

Maester Luwin opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. He knew that Catelyn had set her mind to exploring the island, and against his gut telling him to argue, accepted her decision. Catelyn thanked them both, tasking Bors to grab a few men and send them off, while she handed Luwin a letter for the Glovers and the lords around that area. Bors was done in a few hours, leaving Winterfell behind and heading west, Catelyn watching as the men rode off to the distance.

“My lady, you shouldn’t be standing out without a cloak. The babe in your womb will need warmth, much like you do.” Luwin approached her, bringing her a fur cloak, dropping it around her shoulders. “No one of us wants to lose you or the child, and I’m sure that Lord Stark would be devastated by the news.”

Catelyn sighed. “I had sent him the letter telling him about the earth shaking, the deaths and the isles. I have bad feeling that someone close to the children will get hurt.”

“A feeling?”

Catelyn nodded, turning her head, looking directly at the maester. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I know that something will bring us tears.”

Luwin stared at the woman, humming as the two of them returned to the castle. He felt some things too, precisely when little Ros was dying, but had kept it to himself. There was something or someone who wanted them to survive, to save them from something, and maybe, just maybe, he should listen to it.

* * *

Aegon strolled down the hallway to the maester’s room. It was night time, and he had a terrible nightmare just moments ago. He saw his ancestors, but they looked dead-like. They were pointing toward his direction, some even began walking toward the boy, and Aegon ran from them. He ran through ruins and swam through a river, when something from the skies leaped down at him and they flew away, Aegon desperately wanting to break free from its grip, but relaxing, once he saw mountains.

He saw an old man who waved at him from an ice wall before being claimed by a black mist. Seeing him disappear made his stomach turn. He knew him. Despite never seeing him, he knew his face, his features. He woke up when he saw his ancestors around the mist again, they were all mouthing to him, and Aegon believed that they were taunting him, hating that he wasn’t as pure as them.

Knocking on the maester’s door, the young prince pushed the door open, seeing the old maester reading a scroll.

“Maester Luwin, what happened?” Forgetting his dream, the boy stepped inside, slowly walking toward the maester.

“Oh, Aegon! I haven’t seen you there. What’s wrong child?” The man crumbled up the parchment, throwing it into the fire.

“I had a nightmare. Can you give me something for it?” Aegon asked, looking into the fire. “I didn’t want to wake Lady Cat for this.”

Luwin smiled at the boy before telling him to sit. The old maester moved around his room, grabbing things and shaking his head before pulling out a bottle of liquid. “I think this will be useful for you.” Handing the bottle to the boy, the maester prepared a small cup of milk for Aegon. “Here, this should help you.” Taking the bottle from him, Luwin poured a little bit into the milk. “Only drink it once you are in bed. This is strong.”

Aegon nodded, thanking the maester for his kindness and left the room, moving the milk around his cup.

“Maybe I’m just overthinking it.” Aegon whispered, thinking about his uncle and what he thought about him. “I will talk to Lady Cat tomorrow.” Smiling, the little prince placed the cup down and climbed into his bed before drinking it all. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Days passed since the shaking happened, since Bors left the castle and Catelyn sent the letter south. The family was having breakfast in the Catelyn’s solar when Maester Luwin entered the room, his eyes filled with sadness.

“My lady, there is something you need to see.”

Maester Luwin called Catelyn out of the room, the lady leaving the children behind, telling them that she will be back soon. Following the maester to another room, Catelyn noticed the bloodshot eyes of the old maester, but said nothing. She felt that the man will tell her.

“My lady, there grave news I bring, I’m afraid, however, it is not from your husband, nor young Viserys. They are fine, preparing for the last battle, or so I heard.”

Catelyn sat, looking at the man. “Maester Luwin, please tell me what happened. Did Bors and our men get hurt? Were there more deaths and keeps to be fixed?”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s… Personal for the young dragons, I’m afraid.” Luwin answered, sitting down and handing Catelyn the crumpled piece of parchment, the maester looked to the ground. “I’m not sure if we should break the news to the young Targaryens, as I’m not sure whether they would understand it. But they should know about it.” Luwin continued, Catelyn wrinkling her forehead before carefully opening the letter, reading it.

“Maester Aemon died?” Her voice shook. She heard of the man, and saw him once or twice, and told him about the children, Ned telling the old Targaryen the truth, making him sob into his chest. She had told about the old maester to the children, and planned on visiting him with them once the war was over.

“Aye, he did. They had set his body on fire by the time the raven arrived with the news. But his ashes will be sent here, for his family.”

Catelyn nodded, trying to process what just happened.

“And we have another thing to discuss.” The maester sighed, Catelyn not knowing if the man liked what he was about to share with her.

“Yes? Whatever it is, I’m prepared for it.”

“The man who brought the message, he is not from the black, but was tasked by the Lord Commander. He wants to be here as a maester, and he has the experience for it too.” The old maester said, Catelyn not sure why Luwin looked sad for a moment.

“That would work for us. The future houses for the children would benefit from maesters who are loyal to them.” Catelyn mused, wondering if she should tell Ned about this. “Can we train him? May a maester come here to see if he is good?”

Watching as the maester thought about this, Catelyn silently prayed that Luwin would continue talking soon. Maester Aemon was close to her, and the time they spent together was merry, filled with laughter and stories about the old dragon’s childhood. The children loved their Maester Uncle, even when they never saw him, but the stories they heard were enough for them to love the old man.

“It could be arranged, but only after the war is finished. The Archmaester could give him his chains if he proves to be of a mind of greatness. I will test him, and then I can see how he holds up.”

“Thank you Maester Luwin, I’m sure that he will like it. As for the news, I will break it to the children myself.” Catelyn stood, thanking the maester for understanding her, and left the room, heading back to the solar.


End file.
